The Quiet Place : Itachi
by ishityounot
Summary: Just a fanfiction about a how a girl that was never shown love i pulled into an orginnization she didn't want to join. It's a ItachiOC fanfiction. The girl is named Amia and she has violet hair and eyes. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Blood dripped down her aching fingers. Her mind was a mess of emotions. Anger, sadness, and regret. One thing was for certain she knew why and she was free for the moment anyway. She looked down at the forms she once called a father and brother. She wasn't heartless no never. She had rested their bodies gently after killing them. She took a step back and dropped her bloodstain kunai. Suddenly she looked behind her as the front door crashed open. The Villagers had herd the screaming. She turned her back to them clenching her fist.  
_Amia what have you done? _  
Came the voice of the village leader. Her hands trembled. They had no idea of her life. She turned to them, blood on her hands and face.  
_They wanted to kill me, I beat them to it_  
Came her voice in a soft whisper. She held onto her side. The curse her father planted on her was beginning to take affect. Her violet eyes scanned the area.  
_One, two, three, four, five_  
She counted looking at the Ninja blocking her door.  
_Easily enough_  
She thought reaching for a kunai. The other ninja did the same, but she saw in their eyes, they were hesitant. The Ninja were caught in her icy stair, debating weather or not to attack. It was a risk. This young girl even though seemed small and innocent was the strongest in the village. She was the most tactical, always succeeding in what she did. The village leader looked at her in anger.  
_What wrong?_  
She asked them placing the kunai at her side.  
_Sir we told you_  
Rang the voice of one of the Ninja.  
_What? Did you know about this..this __**gift**_  
Her voice hissed saying the last word as if it was a disease.  
_You were not suppose to know_  
He retorted.  
_Hump, a lot of good that did huh? Its no wonder people were afraid of me, wanted nothing to do with me. I was hated by my very own family and had no idea why. This whole village is a lie_  
She spat at them. The village leader glared at her.  
_Kill her_  
Was all he had to say and like a swarm the ninja began to attack. Amia quick to respond jumped up. The ninja missed her completely and her feet landed on a shoulder her eyes searched for another opponent. Twirling two kunai on her fingers she pushed them into the chest of upcoming Ninja stabbing them in the chest. She could feel their blood as it dripped down to her hands. She pulled forward hearing the tearing flesh as her kunai dragged across their chest. Their screams roared in pain. She was standing on a Ninjas back and quickly made fast work of him. She looked up at the village leader and last Ninja.  
_Amia_  
Trembled the voice of the leader. Amia shook her head and wiped the blood from her face.  
_You basterdsAll of you!!_  
She yelled in rage quickly she ran at them and held two kunai in both hands. The two couldn't do anything as she ran passed them cutting their throats. They fell to the floor. Turning around she watched at their blood quickly puddle to the floor. Her once wooden floor was now a dark crimson. She closed her eyes and looked at her trembling hands.  
_This is what they were scared of. This is why I'm always sent to horrid missions._  
She whispered in her mind. She sighed lowering her hands and walked out of her home. When she looked up she sighed in sorrow. There waiting for her was her whole village. From the men to women to even children all looking at her with hate.  
_**MONSTER!!!!!**_  
_**WELL KILL YOU OURSELF!!!**_  
Her body began to tremble. Her grip on her kunai tightened as the pain on her side began to burn.She looked at all of them. They really wanted her dead.  
_Ill die for...__**NO ONE!!!**_She yelled at them.  
They all jumped back startled.  
_**We can defeat her look at out numbers!!!**_  
The whole village roared with yelling and Amia shook her head. Her dark violet eyes searching for an easier way out of this. She sighed in defeat there was none. Her eyes narrowed. Than in seconds the village attacked. Amia dodge them all wanting to not kill them. Her mind was aching to see the slight of their blood. Amia shook her head trying to gain control of her mind. The demon inside wanted blood and she was scared he would have it. Suddenly a villager slashed her back. Amias eyes widen and she held her side. It was burning unbearably now. Than like that she turned around and formed a sword out of chalkra and decapitated the man. Everyone stood away in fear. Amia was breathing heavy and twirled the sword. She licked the tip and smirked. Their fate was sealed now. The demon had awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amia now Kimika looked at each of the villagers frightened face. Her smirk was wider and more evil.  
_This is what you feared was it not?_  
Her voice hissed. The tip of her sword was dipping in blood. She licked the sword edge again. The villagers were beyond frightened now.  
_What happened to well kill you our self, you know if I didnt know better Id say you miss my old weaker self._  
She laughed.  
_Locked up inside by that rotten seal, I cant stand look at you humans it disgusts me. Even the little ones do._  
She raised her sword.  
_Ill kill you all_  
And light lightening she killed them one by one leaving not one living person. Children cried frightened but she paid no heed. It was this demons nature to kill the things she loved or thought of as beautiful. This demon had not conches. Finally the last human feel. Kimika smiled in satisfaction. The village was blood filled massacre.  
_How beautiful_  
Kimika sang. She walked threw the dead bodies. She hadnt felt this much adrenalin in so long, oh how she missed this wonderful feeling. Sure her power did surface when Amia was challenged but Amia would not kill unless needed to.  
_Amia youre so weak!!_  
Kamika yelled at the night sky. It was raining matching the victory she felt. She smiled looking at her job. Than suddenly Kimika feel to her knees yelling in pain.  
_AMIA!!!!_  
She roared punching the floor. Kimika hand quickly told hold of a kunai and her eye widened.  
_What are you doing you fool?_  
The kunai came crashing down on her hand. She yelled in pain and took her head in her hands.  
_No..No..NO!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!_  
And she forward her arms holding her self up. Her breathing was heavy now and sweat trickled down her nose. But you couldnt tell as the rain droplets fell. She looked up clutching her hand. The demon was gone...for now.

Amia was trembling from loss of chalkra she felt so weak right now. That demon was so unbelievable it felt like she was dieing trying to gain control back. Looking at the dead bodies she shook her head. Sadly she felt no pity for them.  
_You brought this upon your self_  
Her voice was still soft. She sighed holing onto her side. That is what the burning was. It wasnt a curse like she thought it was but a counter curse. Her father wanted this demon to be unleashed. Amia closed her eyes as her dark hair fell across her face. She remembered her fathers last words before she silenced him forever.  
_**Youll always be alone Amia!!! Mark my words the demon inside will never let you love!!!**_  
She wouldnt hear it and she silenced him, by stabbing his heart. He fell to the floor quickly after that. Amia opened her eyes. Such a troublesome memory now it will play in her head forever. She stood up taking in the seen around her and walked down the rode wondering how long would it be before she was caught. She knew this was something that would place her in the Bingo book. But she neither cared or bothered worrying about. Whats done it done you just leave it alone and dont regret it.  
** FF 2 years **It had been two years since Amia had killed her village. Oh yes many times had she almost been caught by bounty hunters of ninja never saw the light of day again. Ruthless, relentless, merciless. She was the perfect shinobe. She had begun to think that maybe she was becoming more and more like the demon inside her. At the moment she was in a bar drinking a cold beer. A black hood covering her face. She really wasnt in the mood for blood shed today. She pushed up her sleeves reveling the many scars. Whenever Kimika did come out Amia would inflict damage on her self she had at least that much control .Kimika would than return inside. Her dark eyes looked around this was boring. She finished the drink in one swig. Amia had taken jobs killing people. The pay was good, but it did leave something in her conches. She ran her finger threw her long purple hair and bought another drink. The bar tender looked at her.  
_You seem to got a lot on your mind_  
_Always my friend_  
He nodded and walked away. Amia rested her head on the bar. This beer was doing nothing for her. She wanted to forget. She looked around one last time and left the money. This was useless.  
_I need to bang my head against a wall_  
She thought clutching her head.  
_Than do it_  
Came the dark voice from with in. Amia stood still closing her eyes.  
_You love pissing me off dont you? _  
_You sound as if you never listen to me._  
_I dont I never did_  
The voice inside laughed.  
_You really are stupid and weak Amia why are you letting the lives of people bother you? What did they do for you?_  
_Fuck you shut up_  
_Your anger is rising again Amia, come on give me a push I miss the feel of wind on my skin_  
_You dont deserve it_  
Kimikas laughing came to a halt.  
_You stupid bitch, you cant keep me in for long. How many more wounds can your body take? Every time you injure your self you need to do it more and more and harder. Im like a drug and youre the addict_  
_Shut up, I wont hear you anymore_  
Amia preformed some hand seals and silenced the demon for the time being. Sadly Kimika spoke the truth it was getting harder and harder to keep her inside. Amia shook her head once again and kept walking when suddenly she felt the presence of two very strong ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

_What incredible power_  
Amia thought, her eyes were wide with surprise. She could feel Kimika stirring inside her, this power was intimidating. Amias violet eyes scanned the area. She guessed that the powers wanted something to do with her. Narrowing her eyes she made her way into the forest. The powers quickly followed her; conferring her assumption. She looked behind her and saw no on.  
_Come out. I dont want to play around_  
She was becoming angry. Today truly wasnt her day. The ninja did not show themselves making her extremely frustrated. Clenching her fist chalkra began to form at her fingertips.  
_Ok than, if you want to play with me know that youll never play again_  
She yelled and crossed her arms over her chest. She extended her fingers as they began to wiggle. A clear string forming at her fingertips. A ghost of a smirk played on her full lips.  
_Basterds wanted to play, than __**Come Out**_  
She wrapped the chalkra strings around her fist and in one very strong pull a ninja fell at her feet. Her eyes looked over at the ninja. His back was turned and her was face first in the ground. Her eyes scanned over the clothing he wore. A long black cote with red clouds. The chalkra strings disappeared , and she looked down at him.  
_What do you want from me?_  
Her icy voice asked. She watched as the ninja stood up and faced her, and her eyes widen. He wore a mist headband a long scratch going right threw the middle.  
_The mist?_  
She said looking at him, His skin was blue and his face resembled a shark. Opening his mouth Amia could see his very sharp teeth.  
_Thats right and must I say thats quite a little trick you got there. Amazing really your chalkra strings lock on to ninjas chalkra holes and attach. Youre simply brilliant_  
Amia wasnt amused with his compliment.  
_Shut up_  
She hissed glaring at him. The man simply chuckled.  
_Wow so the stories are true, you truly do have a short temper._  
_I said shut up_  
The man merely laughed again.  
_I can see the fire in your eyes Amia_  
She jerked back surprised.  
_How do you know my name _  
_Dont worry about that now, come Amia and fight me_  
Amia was beyond angry now. She extended her palm. Clenching her fist chalkra surrounds her hand and she formed a sword. She clenched her head suddenly and yelled in her mind.  
_Youre not coming out!!_  
Kimikas power was growing at her ever-growing anger. Amia looked at the ninja and saw he held a big sword in front of him.  
_Whats the matter Amia are you scared?_  
Her eyes were wide and she clenched the sword. Raising the sword she rested it on her palm and closed her hand around it, and in one swipe she cut her palm. The ninja looked at her in surprise.  
_**You Will Not Come Out!!!**_  
She sighed looking down watching the blood from her palm drip to the floor forming a small puddle. The cut was deep this time. She looked up at the ninja and with out any warning attacked. The man was shocked as her fist made contact with his face. He took a step back and quickly swung his sword. Amia jumped over it and landed behind her. Her feet were quick as she pulled out her kunai and ran at the man trying to stab him in the back. The ninja was surprised at her speed but dodged the attack only getting a slight gash on his cheek. He performed a hand seal but before he could attack Amia disappeared. She jumped to a tree and lowered her chalkra. Looking at the man she sighed in frustration. She was glaring daggers at him. Quickly she gave herself a small cut on the shoulder. If her temper got the best of her Kimika would be released. Sighing again she looked back and saw the ninja looking around for her. She quickly than preformed a hand seal and a shadow clone appeared in front of her. Nodding her heads towards the ninja the clone nodded and pulled out a kunai and jumped into a tree. Amia was looking closely at the man.  
_Amia! Why are you hiding!?_  
She narrowed her eyes.  
_Fool I would not hid from you, Im plotting_  
She whispered. Than her clone jumped from the tree and attacked. Amia carefully watched the mans footwork and movement.  
_Left, Right...Right...Left_  
Her yes caught onto his movement quickly and she smirked. She watched as he swung his sword down.  
_Humm interesting_  
She looked back at the sword watching closely, and finally she jerked back.  
_Amazing it eats chalkra_  
She watched as the man turned his back towards you. She jumps on a tree quickly and pull out two kunai than in one jump attacks him. Her clone disappeared and the man turned to her quickly. Amia stabbed him in the back. His eyes went wide and she smirks, but suddenly she watches as the figure falls to the floor as water.  
_Fuck_  
She cursed her self and quickly got into defense position and than suddenly her arms are pulled back and she cant move. The shark man was smirking down at her and she tried to get lose. Amia raise her chalkra making it surrounds her, the mans grip begins to loosen.  
_Hurry shes getting away!!_  
Looking forward all she sees is the same black cote and hears.  
_Mongekyo Sharingan_  
Her body freezes and the man regains his grip on her. She looked forward into two red eyes before falling to the floor darkness taking over.


	4. Chapter 4

Amia opened her eyes. Her head rested on a soft pillow as her dark eyes looked around.  
_Where the hell am I_  
She thought, her eyes focusing into the darkness. Suddenly that dark voice rang in her mind.  
_You stupid stupid son of a bitch, how could you be so careless, did you forget that there was 2 of them! Huh did you? Youre nothing with out me Amia __**Nothing!**_  
Amia shook her head and closed her eyes. She cursed her self over and over again. Than the door opened reveling two figures. It was dark still and she could only make out the long black cotes. Amia tried to sit up but felt that her body was strapped to a bed.  
_What the fuck?! Let me go_  
The figures came closer to her. Their shadows looming over her. Amia looked up trying to see their faces she suddenly jerks back as the two red eyes show themselves. A chuckle is heard to her left.  
_A little scared are you Amia?_  
She recognized the voice already.  
_Fucken asshole, let me go_  
She stopped feeling a cold blade touch the pale skin of her neck.  
_How about you shut up and listen to what we have to say, you might think better of us you twit._  
She narrowed her eyes biting down on her lower lip. Kimika was laughing her.  
_Do I least get to see your faces?_  
She asked really wanting to see them. Wanted to see the men that caught her when no one else could. The man chuckled.  
_I guess so_  
And in a second the lights turned on catching her off guard. Amia squinted in the now lighted room, trying to focus her eyes. She looked at her left and saw the shark-faced man. He smirked at her showing his rows of sharp teeth.  
_I never did introduce my self now did I. My name is Kisame._  
Amia looked up at the man known as Kisame and than quickly turned to her right locking eyes with two very dark ones. She felt a chill go down her spine.  
_My name is Itachi_  
Said the man. His voice was somewhat deep but at the same time very mysterious. His cote was covering is face only his eyes were showing.  
_Itachi?_  
She repeated. Wasnt that the man that killed his whole clan? Was it the Uchiha? Amia thought looking at in to his eyes. Her eyes widen a bit as a flash of red goes threw his coal eyes. It is him. She thought. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes again. Even though it was such a surprise she wouldnt let that bring her down.  
_Ok than now that we know each other a little better how about you tell me where I am. And why you want me here._  
Kisame looked at Itachi and the both nodded. Amia suddenly felt Itachis hands slip under the covers of her bed.  
_What are you doing?!_  
Itachi locked eyes with her.  
_You want to be free dont you? Than shut up and let me untie you_  
Amia was abit ashamed and gave herself a mental kick for judging to soon. Kisame was laughing a bit and she glared at him. Amia looked down at Itachi as he fumbled with the last lock. He sighed and pulled away.  
_There_  
Amia looked up at him as his coal eyes stared down at her. He looked away.  
_The leader wishes to speak to you, so get ready well be back in a bit._  
He nodded towards Kisame.  
_Awe man I wanted to get to knew her a little bit better_  
Amia clenched her fist, but before she could say anything Itachi glared at him.  
_Enough you can masturbate on your own time now get the hell out of the room._  
Kisame was a bit shocked at what Itachi said but said no more and left the room. Itachi looked at Amia and again she saw the red flash over his eyes. Was he teasing her? She did not know, but she could tell she was being drawn to them. Itachi looked away.  
_Be ready in 10 minutes, well be back for you_  
Amia only nodded, at the moment what else could she do. He gave a slight nod and closed the door. Amia sat on the bed looking around. There were no windows and she could feel a chalkra field around this whole place. What on earth was it? Amia closed her eyes as Kimikas voice called to her.  
_What is it now?_  
_That man is extremely powerful, oh and he has such a dark aura makes me want to fuck him and than slit his throat_  
And she laughed. Amia shook her head.  
_Youre such a slut_  
_Oh shut up Amia, I know what you were thinking when he unclasp your straps. A uh little one, you would have loved that touch of his._  
Amia clenched her fist.  
_No way now shut the hell up, Im tired of you_  
_Humm really? Just a caution Amia try not to fall for this man, Ill kill him the moment you do_  
After that Kimikas voice faded. Amia sighed and looked around for her pouch and weapons. They were piled up on a table. Walking to them she placed them back on her body and turned towards the door as it opened. Itachi stood there half his face still covered.  
_Come on hes waiting for you._


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi lead her down a long hall. It was silent as they walked. She hugged her body and looked around. She saw many doors and some pictures here and there. All in all it was a bit on the dark side. It gave her a chill to even walk down it and the silence really wasnt helping any. Amia sighed thinking.  
_Who are these people?_  
She thought. Looking forward she noticed two very big doors. Itachi turned to her. His dark eyes burning into hers.  
_The Leader is waiting for you behind these doors._  
Amia placed a hand on her hip.  
_So? You want me to jump for joy?_  
She saw the red flash across his eyes again.  
_Id rather you find out yourself, watch yourself Amia_  
Amia shook her head.  
_Whatever_  
And he pushed open the two very heavy doors. Amia took a step forward and Itachi closed the door behind them. She looked forward and her eyes widen. There before her stood 8 men a smirk on their faces.

The man in front stepped forward. He had green eyes and dark hair.  
_Thank you Itachi now return to your spot_  
Itachi gave a slight nod and stood next to Kisame. Amia looked at the man before her. He still had a smirk on his face.  
_Amia, what a pleasure to meet you. Ive been watching you for a long time now._  
His voice was also dark, as you listened.  
_What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?_  
The man gave a slight chuckle.  
_So demanding Amia_  
Amia narrowed her eyes.  
_I think I have that right._  
He nodded.  
_I suppose youre right, let me start of by introducing myself. I am called Leader that is all, understood?_  
Amia shook her head.  
_Ok and any way continue_  
He smiled.  
_Amia we have an organization, we have 9 members and a man left, we have been searching for someone, and my eyes have lead me to you._  
She raised her hand.  
_Save your breath Leader, I dont like to work for no one but myself._  
_You might think different if I told you a bit more about it_  
_No, and thats my final answer, now can I go?_  
Leader looked at the other men a smirk playing on his lips.  
_A shame Amia now Ill have to kill you._  
_What?_  
_Ive told you to much I cant let you leave here alive._  
Amia smirked.  
_Ha I cant believe your threaten me, you are all truly losers and not even worth my time. I bet youre all weak._  
He smirked.

_I would like to take that bet Amia_  
She looked at him her eyes glaring daggers.  
_See its that fire I want on this organization, how about this Ill give you three shots to hit me in the face. If you hit me Ill let you go and well never bother you, but if I win you will join and do whatever I say._  
Amia thought about it, she looked from face to face at each of the men. Her eyes met Itachis and he looked away. Biting down on her lower lip and thought. How hard could it be? She smirked.  
_Fine its a deal_  
Leader smiled.  
_Ok than Amia attack me at your will._  
Amia clenched her fist and closed her eyes calling on the power of Kimika. Her chalkra surrounded her and she looked at Leader. She didnt even bother to warm and scream but attacked. Amia was extremely fast as she pushed off the floor. The floor had cracked from the pressure. With her fist raised she ran at him. Leader smirked at her as she stopped in front of him and did a twirl landing to his left and threw a punch. Leader grabbed her forearm and Amias eyes widen. His fingers dig into her skin as his other fist punched her in the face. She flew bouncing on the floor. She hit the wall and she felt the metallic taste fill her mouth. Sliding down the floor Leader lifted his chin.  
_Thats one_  
Amia was shocked. This man really was powerful. Wiping the blood form the side of her mouth she got up and formed three clones and they all attacked. Leader seemed amused as they all began to attack. He lifted a hand and punched and kicked. The tow clones disappearing. Amia while he was kicking the last one punched towards his face. She smiled but stopped as her fist was caught once again. Leader looked into her eyes and in a very forceful punch hit her in the stomach. She coughed and blood landed on his face. Her eyes went wide and she was sent flying. She hit the wall again. Her breathing was hard and she looked up at the man. Never had some hit her so hard. The wall began to crumble from the impact. She looked up and saw the men looking down at her. She noticed they werent laughing. Inside she realized these men did have respect for a warrior.  
_That id 2 Amia, if you want to be let go youll have to hit me this time_  
Amia touched the wall behind her and pulled her self up.  
_Why wont you just give up and join, I really dont want to hurt you anymore_  
Amia spit blood to the floor.  
_No way_  
He shook his head.  
_Than lets continue_  
Amia placed hers hands together and formed a chalkra whip. Wrapping it around her fist she yelled running at him. Pulling one end with her teeth she began moving hers hands extremely fast. The chalkra whip as filled with black lightning and surrounded leader. She bit her fingers and placed the blood at the end of the whip and it exploded. The room was filled with smoke and she looked around trying to focus her mind. Than like lightening she felt a horrible pain in her back. Leader was behind her and elbowed her. Instead of sending her flying he sent her face first into the floor. Amia cried out and lay there trying to get up. Leader moved his hands and the smoke cleared. Amia struggled to get up and looked up as Leader. He lifted her chin up.  
_Looks like I win_


	6. Chapter 6

Amia bowed her head down in defeat. She clenched her fist digging her nails into her palm. Never had she felt so ashamed. Leader looked down at her.  
_Itachi will give you your ring and cote_  
He smirked.  
_Welcome to the Akatsuki, Amia_  
He stood up and nodded to the rest and than walked out of the room along with 3 others. Amia pulled her self up and sat down on her knees. She rubbed her cheek a bit, and watched as a man with an orange mask of some kind walked to her. Looking up Amia sighed.  
_Amia my name is Tobi, its a pleasure to have you in the Akatsuki _

Amia really wasn't in the mood, but really what could she do. She had lost her freedom and now she had to learn to live with these men.  
_Yeah thanks_  
She sighed again and watched Tobi extend a hand. Amia was hesitant but gradually took it. He pulled her up.  
_Leader really is strong, the best of the best I think, but you know what I think? You're very powerful more than me anyway._  
Amia was a bit shocked that he admitted that to her. She heard a chuckle from under his mask.  
_Surprised? Don't be it happens _  
Amia gave a slight nod, and Tobi lead her to the remaining members. She saw Itachi and Kisame right off the back, but now looked at 2 others. Tobi breathed and extended a hand.  
_Well than Amia this is one of our members his name is Deidara_  
Amia looked up at him and he raised a brow.

_Wow so you're the new recruit I have to say you impressed me. Going after leader like that after he hit you not once but twice._  
_I don't like to give up so easily_  
Amia said resting a hand on her hip. Deidara smirked. He was an average height man with blond hair covering his green eyes.  
_Good because we never do give up_   
Deidara smirked again and lifted his chin to the rest and left the room. Tobi snickered  
_Yeah anyway haha on to Hidan._  
This man was a bit on the tall side. Very buff with white hair and purple eyes like her own. He looked down at her.

_Amia so you have that demon in you am I right?_  
_Yeah she really is a nuisance_  
_I'm sure she is because we all have our demons, but oh they can truly be an asset._  
Amia looked up at him and than turned away.  
_Not this one_  
_Humm well than I suppose well see more of this demon in due time wont we? Until than you are just an ordinary female ninja._  
And he left as well, leaving Amia with Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi. Tobi looked up.  
_Damn it all, I can sense Leader calling me. Itachi you know what to do. Make our pretty guest feel at home. Later_  
And he pulled his hands in front of him and disappeared

Amia looked at Itachi and Kisame. Kisame being a bit of a pervert was looking at her from head to toe. Amia glared at him.  
_You better knock it off now, or I swear Ill kill you_  
_Is that a promise?_  
Amia jumped at him and she felt Itachi grab her wrist and pull her way. She looked at him in shock. He had caught her to. Kisame had a smirk on his face as he stilled looked at her. Amia clenched her fist.  
_Kisame you better not start again, I won't hold her back next time. You're voice is even starting to annoy me_  
_Oh come on Itachi don't tell me your not thinking what I'm thinking?_  
Itachi quickly turned to him and Amia saw his Sharingan, the three black pupils beginning to travel to the center. She looked at Kisame and his small eyes widen.  
_Fine Itachi, shit_  
Even though he looked tuff Amia could see the fear in his eyes, how strong was this Uchiha? Kisame looked away and Itachi's eyes landed on her.  
_The only reason you get to show her around is because she's human_  
Kisame said under his breath.  
_No because Leader trusts me enough to do so_  
Kisame sighed in defeat.  
_Fine I'm going out to train_  
And he left. Amia wrapped her arms around her as she watched Kisame leave. Her violet eyes than looked at Itachi.  
_Are you usually this cold?_  
He didn't answer at first.  
_I'm really not a people person_  
_A ha, sounds like me._  
_Yeah I guess so, come on let me get you your things_  
Amia nodded slightly as Itachi lead the way out of the room and down the halls again. He lifted his hand and traced it on a doorframe. Amia noticed the ring on his finger and the purple nails. He than moved his hand to the doorknob and turned it. Opening it he let you in first and turned on the lights. Amias eyes quickly went to the center of the room were a black shirt and black pants lay and next to it was the long black cote with the dark red clouds. She turned to him.  
_I take it these are mine?_  
He nodded and rested his body against the doorframe.  
_That is your uniform._  
He lifted him self and walked to a safe.  
_Damn Orochimaru ran off with his ring we had to get a new one for you. What a coward_  
Amia couldn't help but laugh.  
_Orochimaru? Isn't he legendary?_  
_Not to me, anyway here you go._  
And he handed Amia a black box. She took it and opened it and gasped a bit. It was a brilliant black stone with the word blood carved into it.  
_Put it on along with your uniform. You have to get dressed now._  
Amia opened her eyes a bit wide.  
_Uhh not with you in here._  
A sigh escaped Itachi's covered lips.  
_Fine_  
And he left the room. Amia could sense that he was waiting. Amia sighed and than removed her cloths. While putting on her shirt she heard Leaders deep voice.  
_Where is she?_  
_Inside getting dressed._  
_Good_  
And she heard the footsteps walk away. Amia pulled on her black pants and tied them. She looked around for the cote and quickly put it on. It was soft inside and she pulled her hands threw the arms. It fell to her feet covering them just above her ankle. Amia reached down and pulled the zipper up until it hit her chin the sleeves way passed her fingers. Amia sighed again and reached for the box placing it on her middle finger. Picking up her cloths she walked to the door and turned the knob. Itachi looked behind him as she walked out.  
_Well I'm all done_  
She said looking at him. Itachi looked away again. Amia placed a hand on her hip and bit her lip.  
_Itachi?_  
He tuned to her.  
_What?_  
_Why are you hiding your face?_  
_Because I want to_  
Amia narrowed her eyes a bit.  
_Its pretty annoying_  
_Good_  
_Ugh you're annoying_  
_You wanna see my face?_  
Amia nodded already knowing he was going to be an ass. But her eyes widen as she saw him lift a hand into his cote and open the top zipping it a little below the chin. Amias eyes were wide.  
_Oh My God, why would he hide his face_  
Amia thought as a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Amias eyes were still a bit wide but she quickly turned around. She than zipped up her cote stopping till it hit her nose. Itachi's eyes remained emotionless as he zipped up his as well.  
_Come on now that you've seen my face, let's go to Leader._  
Amia nodded slightly as Itachi lead to the down the hall. Her violet eyes scanned the area taking in every angel. This was her new home and she needed to know everything about it. Itachi looked over his shoulder looking at Amias curious eyes.  
_You act like you've never seen a place_  
He said looking forward again.  
_Well actually no I haven't, were I used to live was pretty small._  
Amia stared at the back of his head as she heard a small _hn_  
Amia sighed a bit, this was going to take some time to get used to. She closed her eyes and Itachi stopped waking making her bump into him. Amia quickly looked up as Itachi's eyes narrowed at her. She looked away placing her hands on her hips.  
_Sorry next time you should really warm me_  
He didn't say anything and she crossed her arms. A sighed escaped his mouth.  
_Sit down I need to talk to Leader_  
Amia nodded slightly as she sat down on a chare. Itachi than disappeared into the doors. Amia rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes again.  
_My oh my that sure was a treat_  
Amia sighed at Kimikas voice rang in her head.  
_Ugh can't you shut up for a day?_  
_Not after seeing that devil of a face, Amia come on and let me out. I'm feeling lucky._  
_Fuck you._  
_Amia I know what you thought when you saw his face, I can easily take him._  
_That'd be great if I __**wanted**__ him._  
She was getting angry.  
_Amia you wont hold me in for long, I can feel your blood race. You're nervous you're scared. Everyday is harder and harder for you._  
_Ill find a way to get you out Kimika this is my body and I tend to keep it that way_  
_You can try Amia, but mark my words the only one that will be kept standing is me._  
_Keeping thinking that demon._  
_You're so difficult Amia._  
_Oh don't you start, I really can't stand you._  
_You can't stand the fact that you're nothing with out me, Amia I made you into what you are. And I can take it all away_  
Amia bent forward as she felt a pain in her chest. She clutched her heart.  
_What are you doing?_  
_Hush now Amia, don't worry about it in due time you'll feel I mean see._  
_Fucken bitch_  
She spat and sighed as the pain faded. Suddenly she looked up as Itachi opened the door.  
_Amia get in her_  
She quickly got up and walked to him.  
_I could just rip his cloths off now and oh my god Amia please..._  
_**No**_  
She than pulled a kunai and cut under her palm again. Clenching her fist she felt the blood begin to drip. Pulling her hands into her pockets Itachi opened the door. Amia walked in see Leader looking outside a window. He turned to you his dark eyes narrowed slightly.  
_Amia I'm confident in your power, and I want to send you on a mission with Itachi and Kisame tomorrow_  
_What do you want me to do_  
Leader looked the other way.  
_I want you three to go the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They have sent some of there ANBU; they seem to be getting closer and closer to our wear abouts. The men that proposed this are Akuma, Suna, and Miku. They are all part of the Village council. Kill them and come back. Simple enough right?_  
Amia nodded.  
_Yes sir_  
_Good. I want you to leave right in the mourning. Itachi will show you to your room._  
Amia bowed in respect and look towards Itachi who nodded and opened the door for her and they both walked out. Amia clasped her hand as blood began to slowly ooze. Itachi looked at her quickly and took her hand. Amia gasped a bit.  
_Does that demon always get the best of you _  
She narrowed her eyes.  
_No, I rule my own body._  
_Doesn't seem like It. _  
_Shut up_  
Amia hissed tearing away from Itachi's grasp and crossing her arms. He said nothing more and led her to a room.  
_This is your room, do what you will tomorrow well be leaving early._  
Amia only nodded and he left her going into the room next to hers. She sighed and walked in. It was quite large with the walls pained black. The bed was queen sized with silk black sheets. Amia walked to the bed and sat down and pulled off her cote. It fell off her shoulders and she looked at her palm. It had stopped bleeding but it felt sticky from the blood that had oozed out. Looking up she saw a door and opened it. It was a bathroom with a fairly large tub and a shower next to it. Amia turned on the sink and gently washed her hand. When done she dried it and decided to take a quick bath. Getting out she pulled a towel around her self and put the cloths back on. She walked out and lay down on her bed. She sighed as Kimika yelled at her.  
_He's next door Amia, go to him I want him_  
_I don't care what you want Kimika, and when I get you out and you find another body than and only than can you fuck whoever the fuck you want!!_  
Kimika was a bit silent after that.  
_Trust me Amia Ill get what I want_  
Amias eyes widen as she sat up clutching her chest. Her breathing became heavy as she cringed.  
_Kimika what are you doing to me?!_  
She didn't answer and Amia was able to breathe normal. She shook her head and felt her self tremble a bit. What was Kimika doing to her? The demon wasn't supposed to hurt the host. Amia couldn't think straight now and decided to fall asleep on the cool silk sheets. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Amia sat by the edge of her bed; she had been clutching her chest as pain went threw her entire body all night. The pain would not let her sleep. She was dressed and ready to go to were ever it was that Itachi would take her. She wore the Akatsuki uniform and her hair pulled up. Her hands were trembling; all she could here was Kimikas maniacal laughing and snickers. Amia rubbed her temples and looked as sun was just barely skimming the trees of the forest. The door suddenly opened and she could here Itachi's deep voice call her name. She looked at him and nodded her head standing up. And like that they ran towards The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

* * *

They had been running for hours it seemed and finally they stopped near a brook. Itachi's eyes scanned Amia up and down. He didn't say anything but at the moment he could tell there was something wrong with her, and not only mentally but physically. He watched her as she laid her cote on the grass and sat down near the brook. Dipping her feet in she swayed them and splashed her face. He looked at Kisame and saw that he noticed as well, she had been very obedient on the trip over here. He shook his head closing his eyes; it wasn't his problem as long as she got the job done. He than walked away breathing in the fresh air. Amia sat near the brook looking down at her tired refection. It slowly felt as if her body was being drained. Slowly she reached down and splashed water on her flushed face. Turing around she felt Kisame tap her shoulder. Quickly she raised her hand but he raised his hands in surrender.  
_Hey hey whoa I'm not going to do anything._  
Amia sighed and nodded and dried her face with the cote. A sigh escapes Kisame's mouth and Amia turned to him.  
_Is there something that you want?_  
_Well I couldn't help but notice that, you're acting a bit odd_  
Amia sighed and cringed as a pain traveled up her chest, but she held it in.  
_What are you talking about?_  
_Well you're not as sassy as you were yesterday or the day before._  
Amia sighed as she pulled her cote over her shoulders again hugging her knees. She knew Kisame wouldn't understand and really shed rather not tell him anyway, it would make her sound weak. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.  
_I don't know I was trying to maybe get off your back and stop being a bitch but if you like the bitch in me Ill bring her out._  
Kisame's eyes widen.  
_Oh no no its ok Ill pass on that_  
Amia clenched her fist.  
_Good now leave me the __**fuck**__ alone_  
Kisame quickly got up and left, Amia sighed again and looked into her reflection. A small pebble fell into the water and her refection turned into ripples. Her tired gaze looked up at Itachi. His cold gaze looked down at her.  
_You better not hold us down Amia your a Akatsuki member now, one of the best according to leader, you better start acting like it._  
She couldn't help but get a bit angry at that.  
_Why on earth are you worrying about such a pathetic thing? I have never held anyone back._  
Itachi didn't respond and all Amia did was look at him and than quickly turned away. She sighed and watched the little fish swim around.  
_Come on that's enough rest, get your shoes on._  
Amia turned to her side and quickly dried her feet and slipped on her sandals. With a call to Kisame the three of them ran again. They were blurs in the forest as they jumped from tree to tree. Amia was feeling a bit better and she had her drive back. They stopped suddenly as clouds began to thicken. Itachi stopped and his eyes looked around for any movement.  
_We've arrived_  
He whispered slightly and looked towards Kisame.  
_Get in front your eyes are better suited for this_  
Quickly with a nod Kisame walked in front and with waves of his hand lead the way. Itachi and Amia fallowed slowly. Suddenly Kisame stopped holding up his hand.  
_I can see them, there are about 10 ANBU surrounding them._  
He grinned.  
_This is so much easier that I thought_  
Amia looked threw the thick clouds and see the movement of them. She looked towards Itachi.  
_Are there and civilians?_  
Kisame shook his head.  
_Nope they're like discussing something. Let's take em out Itachi._  
He smiled and looks and Amia and she nodded.  
Ok than Kisame you take the west side, by the looks of it they are in a ally way they will have not much room to run, me and Amia will attack the ANBU. Don't let any of them get away and if anyone sees you kill them.  
He looked at Amia.  
_The same for you_  
She nodded and pulled her hair back again.  
_On your word_  
She said softly reaching for a kunai. Itachi nodded and looked at Kisame. He nodded and than disappeared into the clouds. Itachi looked at Amia and with a move of his hand the both of them ran like lightening. Summing chalkra to there feet they clasped on to the wall and ran up. A tall wall guarded the village. Amia looked up and suddenly saw 3 ANBUS soaring down. She raised her kunai and felt Itachi grasp her hand. Her eyes widen a bit.  
_Ready 1 2 3_  
And in one very strong pull he made her fly up. Amia quickly understood and pulled out another kunai and as she passed the ANBU she cut their necks and faces. Itachi took care of the living ones. Amia than twirled around and brought chalkra to her fingertips and stuck them to the wall. She hung there a while and than clasped her feet on the wall again and ran up. The end finally came to view and she looked down. ANBU quickly began attacking. She bent down and swung her leg tripping one and than kicked them. Than she quickly caught a punch coming to her face and kicked them in the stomach. Twirling her kunai she drove it into his chest and watched him fall to the floor. Itachi was quickly to help as his Sharingan was out and he was kicking some real ass. Amia looked down and jumped from the high wall landing on the floor and continued her fighting. After a while the fighting stopped. Amia wiped the blood from her cheek and Kisame called to them. He had the three counsel members sitting in fear.  
_Though wed kill them together_  
He said resting his sword on his shoulder. Amia looked at the men.  
_How thoughtful_  
She said and with one swipe all three killed the men.

* * *

They had ran away now with the job done. Itachi had decided to stay the night at the brook and you all agreed. It was dark now the stars streaming down on all there faces Amia was sitting by the brook again. Kisame had already fallen asleep and she watched as Itachi began to walk towards the brook. With a sigh she got and felt the pain in her chest again. She clenched the ground beneath her and breathed heavy. Looking up at the coming Itachi she quickly jumped up into some tress and made her way away from them resting against a tree trunk. Her back slid down as she sat there.  
_Kimika what are you doing to me?!_  
No answer came and Amia yelled in her mind.  
_**ANSWER ME**_  
A chuckled is heard as she clenched the trees roots.  
_Now you want me to talk? But I thought you were tired of me Amia_  
_Shut up what are you doing to me you fucken bitch!_  
_You should really watch your tong Amia; you don't want to make me angry._  
_Answer me this how are you hurting me, you're not suppose to hurt the host._  
_Your a fool Amia, haven't you realized that I'm not your ordinary demon. To tell you the truth Amia you're not my first container._  
Amias eyes widen.  
_What do you mean?_  
_Haha well Id have to say you're my 10th maybe 11th, god those damn seals. I can't even remember what my really body looks like._  
_I don't understand._  
/I You really are stupid Amia, your seal is broken just like so many others and now I'm killing you threw the inside out.  
_What?!_  
_Come on Amia haven't you guess what the pain in your chest is. I have my chalkra around it and I can condense it to my will. I pretty much have your life in my hands. Ill have your body._  
Amia was shocked. How could this have happen? What was she going to do?  
_Humm nothing to say, no smart remark. You disappoint me Amia._  
Amia narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.  
_No fuck you; you don't have that control over my body!!_  
_Really?_  
Than Amia toppled over as the pain grew. She began coughing and blood began to drip from her mouth. She fell clutching the grass beneath her.  
_Oh a little too hard there I see. I think I feel your life slipping a bit. Oh hum you know what that means Amia_  
She shook her head trying to get her breathing normal again.  
_NO!!_  
_Yes Amia your body is mine_  
_No_  
Amia held her head as Kimikas soul began to engulf her own. She began to whimper in pain and held on to her chest.  
_Kimika no stop!!_  
Than her whimpers came to an end and she stood up. A small fang shined in the moonlight. Kimika was out again. She smirked to herself.  
_Hush Amia your body will be well taken care of Ill start by having some fun._  
She said in her mind. Kimika looked around and began walking towards Itachi. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kimika had a devilish smirk on her beautiful face. She looked down at the scars on her arms and palms and clenched her fist. The scars slowly began to fade away. A smirk played on her full lips as she walked towards Itachi. She laid a hand on one of the trees. Her fingers skimmed to hard bark as a thought began to play in her devilish mind. She closed her eyes and opened her senses. Itachi's chalkra wasn't too far. She opened her eyes and began walking towards him. As she arrived she smiled. There he sat her prize. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees looking down into the crystal blue water. Kimika hugged her pulsing body.  
_Oh my god that is a man_  
She said in her mind and thought for a moment.  
_Now I can't give myself away. How would that blasted human act?_  
She said skimming the bark again. She looked to her left and saw that Kisamae was asleep. She smirked.  
_Fantastic. Well than I guess it's now or never_  
And she walked to him. The Akatsuki cote slowly swaying as she walked. Itachi had not taken any notice to her yet and she watched him as his face remained emotionless. He was leaning on a rock and Kimika gently graced her fingers over the hard surface.  
_Itachi?_  
She said in a small whisper. Itachi's eyes looked over to her and in a monotone replied.  
_What is it?_  
Kimika smiled down at him and sat next to him. He remained silent as Kimika dipped her feet into the water. A smirk played in her lips as surprisingly the water felt warm. She could feel Itachi look at her back so she decided to be a little daring. Slowly she began to remove to cote and make is slowly fall from her slim shoulders. She wore a black tang top so it showed her bare shoulders. She smiled as she felt Itachi turn away. Than just as slowly the rest of the cote fell down reviling her back. She rubbed her arms a bit as the cote fell around her.  
_Damn that cote is so hot, how can you ware it all the time._  
She asked giving him a very seductive smirk. Itachi remained silent. Kimika smirked as she could tell he was trying very hard not to look. So she was right. Itachi was attracted to Amia, how sweet. She smirked as she suddenly placed her hands on his shoulder. Itachi quickly grabbed her hand but stopped as Kimikas mouth gently bit his ear lobe.  
_It's ok Itachi, I don't mind. And beside I can feel you're tense._  
Itachi eyes were a bit surprised as Kimika began to slowly massage Itachi's muscles. He couldn't deny it. It felt nice and he turned his head so she could get another one of his sore spots. Kimika smirked as she realized he would more than be happy to have a little fun. Itachi suddenly took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. Kimika knew he would catch on and quickly she fell to his lap and wrapped her arms around him and quickly placed her lips on his. Itachi was surprised beyond belief. Kimika smirked at his lips and pushed her tong in his mouth. Kimika smirked again as he didn't protest but rather began kissing back.  
_All men are the same_  
She thought as her hands skimmed his cheeks. Itachi's hands than began to travel down her back gently and she shudder slightly. She pulled away and made no eye contact. Kimika left no room for mistakes as she forcefully pinned Itachi beneath her. Itachi looked up at her as she quickly began to kiss his jaw line. Itachi was surprised as bit.  
_What's gotten into you Amia?_  
He said closing his eyes a bit.  
Kimika smirked again and brought her lips to his ear.  
_You have Itachi, I know since the moment you saw me that you wanted me, well the feeling is mutual_  
She whispered slightly and than just as quickly she felt Itachi's hands at her back again tracing the curve of her hip. She was kissing his neck and couldn't help her self as she bit down. Her fang pierced threw his pale flesh and she felt his grip tighten a bit at her hips. She closed her eyes as the metallic taste filled her mouth. He was just as sweet as she thought. Her tong lapped up the blood that puddle at his pale neck. He suddenly called her name.  
_Amia? What's wrong with you?_  
But she didn't answer and kissed his lips. Oh the feeling of his lips on hers was more than she could handle. She pushed down at his shoulders and grinded her hips with his. Itachi closed his eyes and a small groan left his lips into her mouth. Kimikas eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous red as she bit down on his neck again. Itachi looked at her confused and thought.  
_This isn't right, what's going on?_  
Kimika couldn't hold it in no longer her hands zipped Itachi's cote to revile a black tang top similar to hers. Her eyes widen. Itachi was toned to perfection. Her hands graced down and she could feel his six pack. She looked at him a devilish smirk playing in her lips as her fingers went under the fabric. She could feel his goose bumps rise at the touch of her cold fingers on his warm flesh. Itachi quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them away. Kimika looked away and kissed him again. Her blood was pulsing now. She wanted no needed to see more of his blood. Needed to taste it. She chewed on his lower lip a bit but now Itachi wasn't the same as before. He placed his hands at her lips and pushed up a bit. Trying to get her off. Kimika pushed back down and pushed her tong in. Than she reached behind her and pulled out a kunai. She pulled away and this time locked eyes with him. Her eyes were red now and Itachi's eye s narrowed. Than quickly she brought the kunai down aiming for his main vain in the neck.

Itachi like lightening took her wriest in his hands. Kimika growled and pushed down. Itachi eyes glared like ice now.  
_Stupid pathetic demon, you're noting but a fucekn reject._  
_Me pathetic? I don't think so Uchiha, you were more than willing to have this human's body in anyway you could._  
He narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes and quickly opened them reveling his Sharingan. Kimika quickly jumped off of him looking at his feet. Itachi got to his feel at well.  
_You're well educated_  
He said looking at her his eyes still red.  
_I've been around a lot longer than you Uchiha; I know your little trick._  
_Really but I bet you don't know this one._  
Kimika chuckled.  
_Itachi give me some credit._  
_Ok than show me what you know look me in the eyes!_  
Kimika placed her hands on her hip and smirked performing some hand seals and she looked up.  
_Your Sharingan will have no effect with this jutsu._  
She said with a smirk and licked the tip of her kunai cutting her tong in the process. Itachi had nothing but disgust at the moment and he felt ashamed. How could he not see that Amia was really Kimika?  
_Kimika what have you done with Amia?_  
He asked trying not to sound interested, but he could tell he let some feeling slip. Kimika smiled and brought the kunai to her arm and brought the blade down to her elbow. Blood gushed from the wound as she watched it drip to the floor. She looked into his eyes.  
_You have feeling for this human don't you Itachi? But I want to ask what does she have that I don't. I can show you how to have a good time. I am a demon after all I know how to be bad._  
She said in a seductive whisper. Itachi remained emotionless.  
_Save Your breath demon, I'm going to finish you off now._  
Kimika chuckled again.  
_Fine, but I feel bad killing something so perfect like you. We could have had a hell of a night Itachi. I would have showed you things you had never seen before_  
_Id rather die_  
_That can be arranged_  
And she attacked Itachi. Itachi was angry and wasn't in the mood for it. He quickly dodged the attack but to his surprise she disappeared and rammed the kunai into his arm. Blood gushed from the wound and Itachi clamped his hand over it, Kimika was fast.  
_Am I to fast for you Itachi_  
She said and punched him in the face. Itachi took a step back and used his chalkra do add more power to his Sharingan. Than he saw it the punch aiming for his side. He quickly turned around and caught it. Kimikas eyes widen and he pulled her forward and was about to punch her when Kimika spoke.  
_If you hurt me you'll be hurting Amia_  
Itachi stopped and she smirked.  
_Fool_  
And she rammed the kunai into his side. Itachi looked away waiting for the impact but it never came. Kimika looked up at him with wide eyes and she fell forward. Itachi coughed her and felt as a warm liquid ran across his hands. Blood seeped from her mouth and Itachi saw the violet eyes of Amia. Itachi pulled her back and saw the kunai deep in her stomach. She locked eyes with Itachi and coughed.  
_Amia?_  
He asked as her blood ran down his fingers. She nodded and her eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi looked down at Amia as her breathing started to come out in to gasps. Her body was leaned against his strong chest. He didn't know what to do. Looking around he found Kisame sleeping against a tree trunk, Itachi let out a sigh of frustration. Kisamae could sleep threw any thing  
. Itachi looked down at Amia and securely held her up with his left hand. Now he was cradling her waste as her head landed in the crook of his neck. He could still feel her blood dripping from the deep wound. He reached behind him with his right hand and pulled out a kunai. Than with one powerful throw threw it. It flew at Kisame cutting his cheek. Kisamae's eyes shot open as he quickly reached behind him pulling out his sword.  
_Who dares attacks one of the Seven Swords men!!!_  
Itachi was annoyed.  
_Just call out your name like you want to be captured you fucken moron._  
Kismae's eyes widen as he saw Amia passed out in Itachi's arms.  
_What the hell happened?_  
_There is no time Amia needs medical help now, hurry give me some ointment we need to stop her bleeding._  
Kisame nodded and opened his cote. Digging his hands in his pocket he pulled out a small bottle.  
_This stings like you're burning alive but it stops any bleeding for the moment._  
Itachi nodded and turned Amia so her face was looking up at him. Her face had begun pale. He felt his blood quicken.  
_Kisame hold her for a bit._  
Quickly Kisame nodded and took Amia in his arms. Itachi removed his cote and placed it on the floor were he extended it. Than he placed Amias own cote and made a sort of bed. Itachi looked towards Kisame.  
_Ok bring her here_  
He nodded and gently laid her down. Amia's hand rested on her stomach. Blood had seeped threw her. Itachi shook his head.  
_What happened Itachi?_  
_The demon inside her awakened and took over._  
_Ok but that still leaves me wondering, Itachi did you do this to her?_  
He shook his head.  
_No, she did._  
Itachi sighed a bit looked down at Amia. He put a hand to her cheek and felt it was still warm. Than slowly he let out a sigh. He gave Kisame a look and he nodded.  
_Don't worry Itachi I understand._  
He said and turned away.  
_Ill go get some fire wood_  
And with that he left. Itachi looked down at Amia again. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. He looked down at her wound and placed his palm over it. He could feel it was still warm with fresh blood. Than he saw her eyes twitch slightly and than an eye opened. Itachi pulled his hand away. Amia only saw blurry at the moment. She could see the slight figure of a man, but at the moment had no idea who it was. She felt the soft fabric on her back and turned her head seeing the red clouds. Than in a very faint whisper she said.  
_Who's there?_  
Itachi's eyes snapped open. She either couldn't recognize him or couldn't see him and either one was bad. Itachi closed his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. His finger tips barely gracing her skin. Amia eyes widen a little.  
_Can you hear me Amia?_  
It took her a moment to realize that it was Itachi's voice. It was than that the memories rushed in to her head and she sat up quickly only to feel the pain in her stomach. She fell forward and felt blood drip from her wound. She closed her eyes trying to see if Kimika was at all conscious. To her surprise she didn't hear anything. She than felt Itachi's hands at her shoulders as he laid her back down. Her eyes looked up at him.  
_You're a fool; don't stress your already tired body._  
Amia looked at him in shock.  
_Itachi?_  
He didn't say anything and suddenly Kisame approached with sticks in his hands. He set them down.  
_Well look at out little sleeping beauty, you sure did a number on yourself._  
Amia didn't respond as she looked at Itachi. Than she remember what had happened. Kimika had taken over her body, and from what she could see her and Itachi were kissing than Kimika and him began fighting. Itachi was about to punch when Kimika said.  
_If you hurt me you hurt Amia_  
She was about to stab him when suddenly Amia used all her chalkra and drove the kunai deep in her stomach. She had never gone that far to get control, but it looks like it worked this time. Amia looked at Itachi as he held up a bottle.  
_This will stop your bleeding_  
Amia nodded she didn't know what else to say. Than he lit the fire and laid her down gently. Amia sat there feeling vulnerable. Itachi's eyes locked with hers.  
_I'm going to have to lift your shirt_  
Amia was silent for the moment but nodded in the end. Than gently he slowly began to lift up her shirt. He looked into Amias eyes and than took her hand.  
_This is going to sting like a bitch Amia; you can clench my hand as hard as you can. _  
_But what does it do?_  
_It kills all your dead blood cells and kills any infection._  
She nodded and than he dripped the liquid on her wound. Amias eyes shot open as it made contact with it. A small whimper escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes. Itachi didn't say anything but rather began to sooth it with a wet cloth. Amia felt a little better the burning wasn't as bad. She looked at Itachi's face and saw a stand of his hair fall over his eyes. At that time she saw Itachi again like really looked at him. He had the most handsome face. His skin was a bit pale but not deathly, and his eyes beautiful swimming with so many mysteries and mix or emotions. She could never know what he was thinking. She could feel her cheeks creep into a blush. She was attracted to him. Not only by his appearance but by his attitude. She like the emotionless look on his face all the time. It made him that much more mysterious and sexy. She blushed at the last thought and looked away. The last thing on his mind was a woman, but than again he did kiss Kimika thinking it was her. She shook her head and looked back at him. He was done and now bandaging up her wound. He looked at her and sat her up.  
_Are you hungry Amia? _  
He said in a monotone. Amia shook her head and held her head.  
_No thank you Itachi I'm just tired._  
He nodded.  
_Ok than, get some sleep well be leaving early._  
Amia nodded and lay down on the cote. Kisame and Itachi had begun talking but that didn't bother Amia she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time Skip** The Akatsuki was just kicking back at the moment. Yes there were some missions but none to big. Amia at the moment was outside looking up at the rolling clouds. Her violet seemed to be in deep thought. A gust of cool wind blew threw her now shoulder length hare. She closed her eyes. It has now been 2 years since she was forced to join the Akatsuki, and she was still getting used to the fact that she had no freedom. Well the freedom to leave anyway. She sighed a bit as her breath came out in little puffs of white clouds. The air was now getting cold. She rested her head against her knees and sighed in deep filling her lungs with the cold air. She coughed and hugged the long black cote around her slim body. Kimika hadn't really awoken since that day when she was on her first mission. She could only guess that Kimika knew how far she would go to gain control and decided to take a little break. Amia pulled the cote closer to her body. Her leg hung from her balcony window. She looked down and saw Deidara and Tobi below her. They seemed to be arguing about something. Amias lips curved into a very small smile.  
_They will never get along_  
She whispered to her self. Than in one quick movement Deidara smacked Tobi across the head.  
_**YOU ARE SUCH A NUSENCE TOBI!!!**_  
And he left leaving Tobi to rub his head. Amia giggled a bit as Tobi walked after him. Amia shook her head and looked back at the tall tress. She coughed and wiped the blood the came from her mouth. Her mind grew blank again as she remembered when she had finished her first mission. She closed her eyes as a memory played in her head.

* * *

**:: FLASH BACK:**

It was early in the mourning when she felt two hands pick her up. Amia opened her eyes to see Itachi looking down at her. Her stomach still hurt as Itachi carried her bridal style. Her head fell to his chest as she heard his steady heart beat. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took in his fresh sent. Itachi was silent and didn't say anything as he felt the light pressure on his chest. He looked down at her and saw her eyes begin to close. She was exhausted. Carefully she placed a hand over her wound and winced a bit as Itachi and Kisame begun walking. Amia couldn't really remember much after that except feeling a caress or two from Itachi's fingers checking to see if she still had a pulse. It wasn't until she heard two heavy doors open and Tobi's voice yelling.  
_Ahhh what happened you guys?_  
Nothing you should be concerned about Tobi, is Leader here?  
Kisame asked. He nodded and Amia opened an eye to see the orange mask and she turned back to Itachi's chest.  
_Yes in his office like always._  
Itachi gave no response and walked into the palace Kisame walking right behind him. Soon enough they arrived at Leaders door. Kisame knocked twice and a voice responded.  
_Come in_  
Kisame pushed open the door as Itachi walked in. Leader looked at them quickly.  
_Don't tell me Kimika?_  
They both nodded and he sighed in frustration.  
_Itachi put her down._  
Amia looked up at him and nodded. He gently laid her on her feet. Amia looked up in Leaders eyes.  
_Come here Amia_  
She walked to him and he placed his index finger and middle finger on her forehead. His eyes closed and Amia could feel him seep into her mind. He pulled away and his fingers trailed down her face to her neck and than to her heart. Her heart thumped hard against her chest. What was he doing? He trailed his fingers to her wound. Suddenly his eyes opened.  
_Your heart is permanently damaged, and when you inserted the kunai in you, you broke 2 ribs_  
Amias eyes widen.  
_That chalkra hold she had on you was pretty bad; she was quite the demon to be able to do that kind of damage. From the looks of it you'll begin coughing out blood._  
Amia bowed her head a bit as she hugged her stomach. Leader looked at Itachi and saw his eyes flicker with a bit of worry. He looked back at Amia,  
_Amia look at me_  
She raised her head.  
_If you're careful you'll be fine, from what I could tell Kimika is keeping inside. She is weakened and she is a bit shaken. You almost killed your self. You're really someone worth to the Akatsuki. Amia how would you feel if I told you I can take the demons soul out of you._  
Her eyes widen again.  
_What are you serious?_  
He nodded and gave her a small smirk.  
_Yes give me 2 years and Ill find a way, anything is possible._  
_That would be greatly appreciated Leader._  
He turned his back away from her.  
_Ok than your all dismissed, oh and Amia I want you to rest a couple days. You're no use to us with broken ribs. Ill have a have some medicine made for your heat._  
She Itachi and Kisame bowed and left. Kisame closed the doors behind the three of them.  
_Well...That was interesting_  
Kisame said crossing his arms.Amia and Itachi remained silent. She looked at Itachi and felt a cough coming. Putting her hand to her mouth she pulled it away blood splattered on her palm. She sighed and looked away.

* * *

Amia opened her eyes as the memory came to an end. Since that she had earned respect form all the Akatsuki members and they had hers. She closed hers eyes and watched as the sun was beginning to set. Mist begun to rise and she could only guess Kisame was training now. She closed her eyes again. Itachi swam in her mind for a moment. He wasn't too different but he wasn't the same he had changed a bit and she wondered why? Amia placed a hand over her heart as a small pain filled it. Than she coughed causing blood to splatter on her hand. She could only wish Leader was able to help her at all. He had said he would and she believed. Suddenly a voice rang in her head. She jumped off from the balcony and into her room. She heard in clearly now.  
_Leader?_  
_Amia come to my office I think I got something_


End file.
